Starscream (Transformers: Prime)
Starscream is the secondary antagonist of Transformers: Prime. He initially seeks to usurp control of the Decepticons from Megatron, but eventually learns his place and becomes content with being second in the Decepticon hierarchy. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Transformers: Prime Starscream was first seen aboard the Nemesis gazing at energon when, two Vehicons came aboard the ship, with Autobot Cliffjumper in hand. When Cliffjumper asked where his master was, Starscream angrily struck his hand into Cliffjumper's chest, causing the Autobot to bleed to death. Soundwave then reported to Starscream and played a recording of Arcee's voice to inform him of the other Autobots. Starscream instantly knew it was her and expressed interest in killing her as well. Starscream later received another report from Soundwave informing him of Megatron's return. In response, Starscream had him to open a Space Bridge for their leader. Starscream assisted Megatron in his quest revive an army of Terrorcons on Cybertron using Dark Energon and bring them to Earth using a Space Bridge. After Megatron's apparent death, however, Starscream gleefully took up leadership of the Decepticons. Seeing that his underlings had become ill-motivated after Megatron's death, Starscream sought to find stronger warriors to serve the Decepticons, eventually finding Skyquake. However, Skyquake chose to continue following the orders Megatron had given him rather than accept Starscream's leadership, and the Decepticon was later killed by Bumblebee. Starscream later recovered Megatron's body from space, removing a shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest to make his condition worsen. However, when the ''Nemesis ''Crew Members began to fear for Megatron's life, Starscream summoned his fellow Decepticons, Knock Out and Breakdown, as the former was a medic. Megatron later managed to return and reclaimed leadership over the Decepticons, though not without giving a Starscream a beating for his treachery. Soon after Starscream decided to use some of the leftover dark energon on both himself and the deceased Skyquake, making him (apparently) invulnerable (directly before one of his arms is blown off) and bringing Skyquake back from the dead. Starscream flee's and tells the vehicon operator of the Ground bridge to keep his mouth shut before yanking the dark energon out of his torso. He goes to Knock Out, covering that his arm "Just fell off." Knock Out is unsucessful in persuading him to try a new weapon arm, Starscream angrily exclaiming he just wants his old arm back. Starscream was later paired up with Airachnid, though after the spider-like Decepticon betrayed him, Starscream formed a temporary alliance with the Autobots. However, the alliance soured when Starscream unintentionally let slip that he had killed Cliffjumper. After this, Starscream chose to become rogue. Starscream mostly acted as a wild card in Season Two, competing against both the Autobots and Decepticons for Iacon Relics. Starscream succeeded in recovering the Apex Armor which he later used to fight against the Autobots for Red Energon. Though Starscream lost the Armor, he succeeded in recovering a chunk of Red Energon, blasting the rest to prevent the Autobots from using it. Starscream later radioed the Autobots requesting a deal. However, when the Autobots opened up a ground bridge to his location, Starscream, infused with Red Energon, rushed into the Autobot base and stole the four Omega Keys, without the Autobots noticing until too late. Starscream then used the Omega Keys to bargain his way back into the Decepticons. After the army of Vehicons Megatron brought with him to Cybertron was defeated, Starscream appeared alongside Soundwave and Knock Out holding the Autobot's human allies hostage, threatening to kill them unless the Autobots handed over the Omega Keys. Starscream and the others placed the Keys into the Omega Lock, with Megatron announcing his intention to use the lock, not just to revive Cybertron, but to cyberform Earth. However, Optimus used the Star Saber to destroy the lock and cut off Megatron's arm. After the destruction of the Autobot's base, Starscream was put in charge of hunting the scattered Autobots. Starscream became envious of Shockwave when he was also given the position of second-in-command after rejoining the Decepticons. When the Autobots succeeded in destroying the Decepticon's base, Darkmount, Starscream retreated alongside the other Decepticons. Megatron then announced that they would be reviving Project Predacon, a plan by the Decepticons to assemble an army comprised of clones of the ancient Predacons. Starscream was put in charge of caring for Shockwave's first Predacon clone, Predaking. However, after discovering Predaking's intelligence and capability to transform, Megatron cancelled the project and questioned what they should do with the Predacon clones they were already developing. Starscream suggested they trick the Autobots into doing the job for them. Taking Starscream's advice, the Decepticons lured Autobots Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to Shockwave's underground laboratory, where the two destroyed the Predacon clones in stasis. Also as a result of Starscream's plan was the Decepticons discovering the formula for pure cybermatter, which they used to rebuild the Omega Lock. When Predaking discovered the Decepticons' role in the destruction of his brethren, Starscream aided Megatron in fighting the beast, opening the airlock so Megatron could kick him out. Starscream later participated in the final battle with Autobots, who were seeking to stop the Decepticons from using the Omega Lock to cyberform Earth. After Megatron was killed by Bumblebee, Starscream attempted to avenge his master, but was dragged away by Shockwave. The two abandoned the ship in an escape pod, with Starscream complaining about the lack of space in the pod. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Aliens Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Warlords Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Recurring villain Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Archenemy Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Anti hero Category:Rogue Villains Category:Defilers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fallen heroes Category:Provoker Category:Action Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Incriminators Category:Males Category:Animated Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Abusers Category:Villains who can fly Category:Honorable Villains Category:Giant Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists